The present invention relates to a solar ray energy radiation device for use in medical treatment, in particular, a solar ray radiation device for use in medical treatment which radiates light rays energy corresponding to the visible light ray compoents of solar rays onto the diseased part or the desired portion of a patient in order to perform various medical treatments, or radiates the same onto the surface of a person's skin for administering a beauty treatment or for the promotion of heath.
In recent years, a large number of persons suffer from incurable diseases such as arthritis, neuralgia and rheumatism, or pain from an injury, a bone fracture, or from an ill-defined disease. Furthermore, any person cannot avoid having their skin show signs of aging which happens gradually from a comparatively young age. On the other hand, the present applicant has previously proposed focusing solar rays or artificial light rays, by use of lenses or the like, to guide the same into an optical conductor, and to transmit the same solar rays or artificial light rays onto an optional desired place through the optical conductor. Those light rays transmitted in such a way are employed for use in illuminating or for other like purposes, as for example, to cultivate plants, chlorella, or the like. In the process, visible light rays not containing ultraviolet, infrared and other harmful rays promote the body's health and prevent the person's skin from the appearance of aging. Furthermore, those visible light rays appear to have noticeable beneficial effects in helping persons to recover from arthritis, neuralgia, bedsores, rheumatism, injuries, bone fractures, or the like, and of alleviating the pain from those diseases. Such effects have been witnessed by the present applicant.
On the basis of the afore-mentioned discovery, the present applicant has proposed various light ray radiation devices for use in medical treatment capable of radiating light rays corresponding to the visible light ray components of solar rays containing therein no harmful ultraviolet rays, infrared rays, or other harmful rays.
A solar ray radiation device for use in medical treatment which has been previously proposed by the present applicant has an optical conductor cable and a light projector. Solar rays or artificial light rays are guided into the optical conductor cable from the end portion thereof and transmitted therethrough. The light rays (the white-colored light rays) corresponding to the visible light ray components of the solar rays are transmitted through the optical conductor cable in such a manner as previously proposed in various ways by the present applicant. A light projector is installed at the light ray emitting end portion side of the above-mentioned optical conductor cable.
At the time of administering medical treatment, a patient is laid on the medical treatment chair and light rays consisting of the visible light ray components are transmitted through the optical conductor cable and radiated onto the diseased part of the patient as mentioned before. The light rays to be radiated onto the diseased part of the patient are the ones to be radiated to the visible light ray components of solar rays not containing ultraviolet rays, infrared rays, and other harmful rays, as mentioned above. Thereby, it is possible to perform medical treatment without the patient suffering from any harmful effects caused by those harmful rays.
However, when utlilizing the solar rays in practice, the visible light ray components change depending on the weather and time of day. Therefore, even though the solar ray radiator is set at a location for obtaining a most suitable amount of light rays to be radiated, the amount of light rays changes during treatment. Consequently, it follows that the intensity of the light rays is decreased too much to administer an effective medical treatment. There also exists a danger of the patient getting burned when the intensity turns out to be too strong.